I'm Well, not that kind of well!
by Blunderboom
Summary: Born and raised in the so called scary Lavender Town. Well finally turned ten and decides to explore the known regions with his friend, Angie. With these two in a team, expect awkward or funny moments. (Rated T due to HAUNTER USE LICK! ACCEPTING OCS FOR POKE BATTLES!)


_Hello there, I'm Well, a trainer from Lavender Town, wait...what do you mean okay?! My _name_ is Well, it's short for Wellnius! And yes! You heard me, I'm from Lavender Town, born there and raised there, today I finally become old enough to go out and become a Pokemon Trainer, just like my Mom and Dad! Sure many people stay away from Lavender Town because of the Pokemon Tower, so what if the town is haunted? My Dad's Murkrow usually scares the ghosts away. Besides that if I wasn't born here, I wouldn't have met a great Haunter now would I?_

* * *

My Haunter woke me up by giving me tickles at my feet. I rolled out of my bed, laughing, I looked at my Pokemon and said "It's morning already?" He opened the curtains, revealing trickles of sunlight into my room. I looked at my calender and said "It's October 11th, my birthday! That means..." I looked at my Haunter and he gave me a nod. I'm turning ten today! That means I'm going to become a trainer! Like my parents! I quickly got dressed into my light blue T-shirt, gray pants and gray sneakers. I placed my baseball cap on my head covering my spiky, black hair and rushed down stairs to the dining room to get breakfast

I smelled a familiar scent, Mom's making waffles, my faves! I looked into the kitchen and saw my Mom putting finishing touches on the waffles, by covering them with honey. Her Aipom then grabbed the plate and placed it on the table, he grinned at me and did a little backflip before pulling my Mom by the apron out of the kitchen. Mom petted Aipom and said "Happy Birthday Well! Guess, you're going to grow wings and fly away now...I remember the time that you used to wet yourself at night and Aipom had to change your diapers, huh, time flies so fast,"

Aipom frowned and covered his nose, not wanting to remember my diaper's smell. "Ai!" said the Pokemon. My mom chuckled and said "Well? Eat your waffles, you're going to need breakfast if you're heading out to see the world young man,"

At that moment my Dad came down, dressed in his working outfit, which was a men's nurse's outfit, yes he work's at the Poke Center, apparently he's the only male to ever work in it, at least it's better that the Poke Mart's pay, so he says. He petted my head and said "Today's a big day! You're becoming a trainer and more importantly becoming man! Good luck son! And remember Saffron Town isn't far away so you might get into your first Gym battle! Remember take Route 8, it's the quickest and only way there!"

I nodded, I've been to Saffron City last year, that's where my friend, Angie, lives. She turned ten a week ago but she and I promised to go together when I was ready and I'm pretty sure I was. I finished my waffles, went up stairs to grab my backpack and came down. I was stopped by my Dad who gave me a bunch of Poke Balls and a book about all the know Pokemon in the Kanto and Johto Region, we didn't have those fancy Pokedexes, only trainers with exceptional skill had them. Maybe I'll get one someday... yeah... My Dad said "Look out for those ruffian trainers, if you run into any, remember, Haunter use..."

"Lick," I finished. My Haunter liked to use Lick a lot, it started when he was just a Ghastly, his Lick move was really strong, one lick can paralyze a human or Pokemon. His other moves are punch related, and since his hands are separate from his body, it gives him a huge advantage. I waved good bye to my parents and walked towards Route 8. My adventure has started! I wonder what'll happen today?

* * *

**Author's Note: I've decided to write this since I like Haunter and Lavender Town is an under-rated area, most people start their story in the Pokemon Game's starting area. I've decided to do something different. Reviews are much appreciated! Pardon me if this chapter is too short!**


End file.
